My Last Day at Azkaban
by HP-Lette-Fan
Summary: Bellatrix's POV and thoughts during her last day in Azkaban.


**A/N: I have been thinking about this story for about two weeks now. It is from Bellatrix's POV and her mindset during her last day in Azkaban before being freed. While thinking/writing about this story I was listening to S.H.E's ****(Taiwanese girl band)**** 'Super Star'. It is an amazing song and although it is in Chinese there is a Youtube video with English lyrics to it.**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I part of S.H.E. at all.**

**This all being said, I hope you guys enjoy my little writing here! Oh, please let me know if you do or not, thank you.**

* * *

I sit here day in and day out with the same thing happening. Dementors pass by my cell every day, their breath rattling in and out. In and out. And the one thing that is keeping me somewhat sane is the thought that He will come and rescue me. My Dark Lord, he is my strength in this dank dungeon I sit in.

Just the thought of him being happy makes me happy. When he was upset, it would always break my heart. How can others be so careless? His tasks were not that difficult to handle.

Out of the corner of my eye I see one of my curls float in my face and twirl it in my hand. I used to care how I looked. Before I found Him, I would try to straighten my curls and put make up on. Now it is pointless when it will be covered with blood or windblown from all the apparating or curses flying around. Oh how I miss dueling to better our world for Him.

My soul is forever His; my husband is nothing but another human to help serve Him. Every day I trace my Dark Mark, reliving the honoring day I received it from Him. I could cry at how happy I was to be officially His. Wherever He is now, He has my soul it's no use denying that it's mine anymore.

He is my world. A little part of me speaks every day to me, telling me I love Him. I believe it now, why else would I be sitting so patiently in Azkaban for years, years!?

I cannot wait for the day to come where I will serve Him again, He is my master and I worship Him. How else could one serve Him so completely without worship?

Every time He speaks my name my heart just leaps. He gives me dreams of a future where He rules and I am by His side, in a world where things are good again. Being in here has me losing my sanity more and more, but I'm holding on to what I have left for Him. I hope He sees fit to reward us who are true servants to Him.

He is my everything; He gives my life meaning. He tells me what to do to please Him and it is my only wish to please Him. My heaven, my hopes of getting out of here, is of Him, my rock.

He is like fire, deadly but beautiful. And I am drawn to Him like a moth. It is how life goes, everyone has some addiction and He is mine. I don't think to escape from Him. Why should I? I am one of His favorites, He told me a few nights before that dreaded night.

I feel like I'm sleepwalking through most of my time here, sometimes I am coherent others I'm just going through the motions. Always my thoughts are of Him and His return. If I was not in here He would be found and rising back to power. How pathetic those who are outside of here are. Giving up on our Lord, it is such a shame. I am sitting in here fighting a losing battle with insanity while they are probably hoping He doesn't return and smite them. I know if my sanity is gone and I do not last here forever, He will remember me. And when He becomes the ruler of the Wizarding world, He will build a statue in the honor of His most devoted servant and deadliest warrior.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix look! Someone broke the wall down!" Was that my husband calling for me? I stand for what seems like the first time in years and see for myself the debris falling beautifully to the ground. And out of the debris I could see what I have been waiting for all this time.

"My Lord!" My voice was hoarse from not being used for so long and I quickly fell to my knees and bowed my head. He came over and opened my cell.

"Come Bella, we have work to do, a lot of people have done me wrong." My Lord offered His hand to me and I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest as I took it.

"Your wish is my command my Lord." I bowed slightly before following Him humming a wickedly wonderful tune. Yes I think this is the tune I will be humming for a while now.


End file.
